


Charmed by a mysterious stranger.

by Nocvelchick316



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Demon, Hypnotism, Hypnotized, Love, Mysterious, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocvelchick316/pseuds/Nocvelchick316
Summary: I don't own any of the names or the TV Series.





	Charmed by a mysterious stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy's Mom is about to meet a mysterious stranger that had just moved into the neighborhood.

Buffy was walking on the sidewalk on a clear sunny day, She was wearing underwear, bra, shorts, shirt, socks, shoes, She was feeling bored, all of her friends were too busy, They either Had to Visit Relatives Or was Sick in Bed, Even Giles was at a very important meeting, Even Angel and Spike were in hiding because of the sun, Buffy Sighed to herself as she continued walking, she was about halfway to her house, when all of a sudden a moving truck was driving down the street, she followed the moving truck, until it stopped at the house that had a for sale sign that had the word sold on it, It was right across from her house.

She notice the movers were getting stuff out of the moving van and putting the stuff inside the house, Buffy walked inside her house and closed the door behind her,

The Next Evening Buffy and her Mother Joyce Summers were having dinner, Joyce was wearing underwear, bra, shorts, shirt, they were having mac and cheese, and a Baked Potato, about an hour Buffy was upstairs doing her homework, while her mom was in the kitchen washing the dishes in the kitchen sink, until there was a knock on the front door and the doorbell ringed. 

"I'll Get It", Joyce said from the kitchen. 

she put the empty bowl in the drainer to dry, She wiped her hands, she started walking toward the front door, she unlocked the door and opened the door, she was surprised to see a person, he was a male, he was about 6'9', dark brown hair, green eyes, he was wearing underwear, bra, shorts, he was standing on the front porch and was looking at Joyce.

"Hello, My name is Dorian, I just moved across the street from you, i just want to say hello", The Person said as he smiled his charming smile at her. 

"Nice to meet you Dorian, I'm Joyce Summers", Joyce replied as she was entranced by his charming smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Joyce", Dorian said as he kissed her hand. 

Little Did They Know, that Buffy was listening into their conversation, until she looked at the mirror that was hanging on the wall, she was surprised that there was no reflection, She covered her mouth, trying not to scream or get noticed, he rushed up the stairs, another hour later Joyce was in bed in the master bedroom of her house.

until her master bedroom window mysteriously opened, strange smoke started seeping inside the master bedroom, it mysteriously closed the master bedroom doors, and it surrounded the bed, the strange smoke started climbing up on the bed, and it surrounded Joyce, until she woke up in a hypnotic trance.

She slowly got up from her master bed, started walking toward the open window, she looked out at the house across the street from her.


End file.
